Sing
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Sebastian hacía reír a Santana, jugaba con ella y la consolaba. Han pasado 7 meses desde que se reencontraron esa noche. Entren y descubran esta gran historia.


_**Glee no es mio si no del genio de Ryan Murphy pero como él no siempre nos da lo que queremso debemos inventar nuestras propias historias. Esta es para todos los Sebtana shippers. **_

_**Sientense y disfruten**_

* * *

Santana caminaba por las oscuras calles de New York, la noche había caído en las calles de esa gran y majestuosa cuidad pero la latina no estaba feliz, ni siquiera estaba cerca de serlo. Ella pensaba que mudarse a la gran manzana acabaría con todos y cada uno de sus problemas pero parece que solo le trajeron más.

Brittany no regreso, estaba feliz, ¿con Sam? Ella no lo sabe, no quiso preguntar.

La escuela había terminado hace ya diez años, ya no había nada por que regresar a Lima. Incluso Finn ahora estaba aquí en New York dando clases en una gran escuela teatral, vive junto con Rachel que está a punto de estrenar otra obra para la cual ya tenía boletos. También Blaine está aquí terminando su primer disco mientras que Kurt sigue en Vogue. Com. Por cierto los dos ya hicieron su debut en Broadway y son considerados los talentos del año.

A todos les iba bien, Mike había conseguido bailar en los mejores show, se casó con Tina hace cuatro años, ella saca su disco este año. Mercedes está en producción de su segundo disco, Puck ha empezado una compañía disquera junto con Jake y Ryder. Quinn termino Yale y es una actriz de LA, se casó con Puck por cierto. Artie es uno de las propuestas para director juvenil. Lo único que sabe de Britt es que termino la universidad de baile y Sam es un cantante de country en ascenso.

¿Y ella? Bueno ella….trabajaba en una de las casas de modas más famosas de NY, vivía en un departamento lujoso justo debajo de Kurt y Blaine y dos pisos abajo que Finn y Rachel. Le iba bien pero algo faltaba.

Santana seguido caminando tratando de que las lágrimas no se salieran de sus ojos. Las calles estaban vacías y ella agradecía eso. Tenía frio…mucho frio.

Justo iba doblar la esquina cuando un cuerpo choco contra ella.

-Lo siento- murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo

-No, esto es mi culpa- murmuro él….un momento ella conocía esa voz, no puede ser

-¿Sebastian?-

-¿Santana?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron los y empezaron a reír

-Tu primero- dijo él

-Vivo aquí desde hace tres año, ¿Y tú?-

-Llegue hace una semana a mi nuevo empleo. Que gran sorpresa, lo digo enserio. Te ves hermosa- ella se sonrojo

-Tú te ves muy bien-

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio casi incomodo hasta que el noto que Santana se abrazaba a sí misma. No lo dudo y se quitó el abrigo negro que traía puesto para ponerlo en los hombros de la latina.

-No es necesario- Santana trato de quitárselo

-Vamos López no te hagas la fuerte hace un frio infernal- se burló Sebastian

-¿Y tú con que te vas a proteger de este frio infernal?- dijo regresando la broma

-Soy una hombre fuerte- ella rio- Te invito un chocolate caliente para que te calientes-

Los dos caminaron hacia la cafetería más cercana. Sebastian pidió dos chocolates y unas piezas de pan. Santana se sentía particularmente nerviosa al estar frente al ex Warbler y no tenía una idea del por qué, solo era Sebastian Smythe el ex Warbler, el sexy ex Warbler, ''Santana, cállate'' se regañó a sí misma.

-Te ves algo distraída Santana, ¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunto él a ella

-Cosas del trabajo- mintió Santana

-No me digas que Santana López tiene problemas de amor- Santana empezó a reír y le dio un golpe suave a Sebastian

-Yo nunca tendría problemas de amor-

Desde esa noche de volvieron algo así como ''mejores amigos'', se veían casi todas las noches en el mismo bar y se contaban como había estado su día. Sebastian hacía reír a Santana, jugaba con ella y la consolaba. Han pasado 7 meses desde que se reencontraron esa noche. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al saber que el nuevo amigo de Santana era nada más ni nada menos que Sebastian Smythe.

Esa noche Santana había llegado un poco tarde, Sebastian estaba estado con su café enfrente de él y concentrado en su teléfono.

-Espero que no estés apunto de llamarme- dijo Santana asustando a Sebastian

-No, estaba viendo donde estabas con el rastreador que te puse en la cabeza- rio de vuelta

-Eres un lunático- dijo ella mientras pedía su café -¿Qué harás este sábado en la noche?-

-¿Me está invitando a una cita, señorita López?- se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa

-Ya quisiera Smythe. Lo decía por que la obra de Berry se estrena este sábado y quería saber si quisieras venir un rato. Te prometo que no es una obra aburrida-

-Suena increíblemente interesante- dijo él con su característico sarcasmo- Pero iré, para que puedas divertirte en esa obra-

Los chicos se lo tomaron bien incluso Kurt que ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse después de que ya estaba casado con Blaine y estaban en planes de adoptar así que Sebastian era bienvenido a la reunión. La mayoría iba a estar ahí. Quinn y Puck tomarían un poco de tiempo libre para ir al igual que Tina y Mike, sin olvidar a Artie que estaba más que dispuesto.

Por otro lado Sebastian estaba algo nervioso después de insultar tantas veces a Kurt y casi dejar ciego a Blaine no esperaba que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos, al contrario esperaba lo peor. Pero Santana lo había tranquilizado diciendo que ellos ya lo habían olvidado. Así que esa noche Sebastian estaba en la puerta del departamento de Santana justo a las 8:00pm de la noche para ir a la obra de Berry.

Santana abrió la puerta y se dejó ver, llevaba un vestido negro, el pelo suelto y unas botas del mismo color junto con un abrigo grande.

-Tan hermosa como siempre- dijo Sebastian mientras subían al auto

-Tú siempre eres sexy-

Así era entre ellos dos. Ninguno negaba la tensión que había cada que estaban solos y muy cerca pero ninguno quería hablar de eso, al fin te cuentas los dos jugaban para el otro bando. Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro ahora.

Al llegar a Broadway todo los estaba esperando afuera. Blaine abrazaba a Kurt a causa del frio, Puck tenia de la mano a Quinn. Artie estaba con su esposa, una bella mujer que había conocido hace dos años. Finn molestaba a su hermano y Mike acariciaba la panza de 6 meses de Tina.

-Hola chicos- grito Finn desde lejos- Vamos que la obra ya comienza-

Sebastian saludo a todos y nadie parecía regresarle el saludo con rencor y odio, ni siquiera Kurt. Santana murmuro un ''te lo dije'' y todos entraron al salón.

La obra fue buena muy buena debe admitir Sebastian y Berry era una gran actriz y cantante. Después de eso Rachel salió y corrió a abrazar y besar a Finn, mientras los demás la felicitaban y abrazaban. A Rachel le sorprendió ver a Sebastian ahí pero de igual manera le agradeció y lo abrazo.

Una hora más tarde todos estaban cenando en un lujoso restaurant. Puck haciendo sus bromas como siempre y por muy difícil que parezca Sebastian parecía uno más de ellos, se reía, bromeaba y jugaba con los demás.

-Dime Berry, ¿Cuándo nos dices que estas embrazada?- pregunto Puck ganándose un golpe de Quinn

-Todo a su tiempo Noah- contesto ella

-Bueno….como Berry no se anima….yo si lo hare- todos se le quedaron viendo a Puck-Quinn estaba embarazada, tiene dos meses- Quinn se puso roja de vergüenza pero asintió con la cabeza

-Felicidades- gritaron todos incluyendo Sebastian

-Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ahora le pondrán dar regalos caros a mi hijo- rio Quinn

-Yo le daré una colección de ropa exclusiva- murmuro Kurt orgulloso

-Si es niño le regalare un balón carísimo- agrego Finn

-Pues yo le comprare un mini Mercedes Benz – dijo Sebastian. Temió que todo el mundo lo recriminara pero al contrario de eso, empezaron a reírse

-Todos cállense- grito Puck- El padrino de mi hijo/a será Smythe, el ofrece más. Hombre será un gusto tenerte como padrino de mi hija….ya entrando en confianza a mí también me hace falta unas mercedes-

-Noah- grito Santana

-No te preocupes San, no pienso comprarle nada- rio Sebastian

-Así se habla Sebastian, no te dejes convencer por este- dijo Finn apuntando a Puck

El resto de la noche fue muy placentera, a Sebastian le encanto estar con ellos y tenía cita con Finn, Puck, Blaine, Artie y Mike para ver el futbol el próximo domingo.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto Santana cuando entraban en su casa

-Como nunca. Muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto. Son realmente increíbles-

-Te dije que te ibas a divertir…- antes de que pudiera continuar el teléfono de Santana sonó- ahora vuelvo

Sebastian se dejó caer en el enorme sofá estaba agotado y quería dormir. Cerró lentamente los ojos pero un grito lo hizo abrirse, era el grito de Santana. Salto del sofá y salió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, rogando en el camino que estuviera bien.

La encontró sentada en la cama con sus manos en la cara y llorando, ¿Por qué lloraba Santana? Sebastian era muy torpe consolando a las personas pero esta vez haría un esfuerzo por que la que necesitaba consuelo en esos momentos era su mejor amiga.

-¿Santana que pasa?- Sebastian corrió hacia ella y la abrazo

-Mi abuela…murió- las lágrimas de ella empezaron a llenar su rosto. Sebastian solo le la abrazo y la meció de forma cariñosa-¿Cómo pudo pasar?-

-Tranquila Santana-

-¡No puedo estar tranquila!- Santana empujo a Sebastian y salió corriendo al patio. Él la siguió.

-Santana espera- pero ella no paro de correr hasta que llego a la esquina de la calle estaba a punto de cruzarla pero un coche venía a toda velocidad, ella no presto a atención.

-Santana- grito Sebastian antes de quitarla del camino del taxi-¿Estás loca?-no vuelvas a hacer eso-

Pero ella no dijo nada solamente se abrazó a Sebastian y comenzó a llorar. Sebastian la llevo de nuevo al departamento y los dos se dejaron caer en el enorme sofá.

Ella exhala el poco aire que le quedaba y se levantó poco a poco del regazo de su amigo.

-Sebastian, ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo?-

-Claro que si San-

Y eso hizo se arropo con ella en su cama y se dedicó a velar el sueño de su amiga. Sebastian no durmió mucho ese noche pero por muy extraño que parezca no es estaba cansado. Se levantó a las 7:00 am llamo al trabajo de Santana y anuncio que hoy no se presentaría por causas personales. También llamo a su trabajo, dijo que no irían en todo el día y dejo a su vicepresidente a cargo, quien no era más que Nick Duval, su mejor amigo y esposo de Jeff Sterling su otro mejor amigo y gerente de finanzas, solo a ellos les podía confiar la empresa que le costó tanto levantar.

Santana se levantó e inmediatamente recordó la horrible noticia de su abuela así que volvió a acostarse y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Sintió como alguien se recostaba aun lado de ella y pasaba su brazo por su cintura, inconscientemente pego su espalda al pecho de su misterioso acompañante, aunque después de unos minutos recordó que ese misterioso acompañante era Sebastian.

Con cuidado se volteo para verlo a la cara, este le sonrió. Santana no devolvió la sonrisa solo se abrazó más a él, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. El llanto volvió.

-Tranquila San, llora todo lo que necesites-

-Necesito ir a trabajar- trato de levantarse pero él no la dejo

-No vas a ir en ese estado, he llamado a tu trabajo y he dicho que estas enferma. Así que hoy no saldrás de esta casa- Santana no tenía fuerzas para apelar así que volvió a recostarse junto a Sebastian

Media hora más tarde Santana había llorado lo suficiente, Sebastian la obligo a levantarse y comer algo, ella se rehusó al inicio pero al final accedió.

-Tengo que regresar a Lima- dijo Santana en algún momento del día-No quiero ir sola-

-No lo harás, iré contigo-

Así fue dos semanas después los dos viajaron a Lima para el funeral de su abuela, Sebastian no se despegó de un solo momento de Santana, la abrazo y la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse. La casa López no era tan grande asi que Sebastian tuvo que dormir en la misma habitación que Santana. Una noche después del funeral él bajo a tomar un poco de agua, se sorprendió al encontrar a la señora López en la sala.

-Lo siento señora López, no quería interrumpirla- se disculpó Sebastian

-Está bien Sebastian. Siéntate un rato conmigo- él lo hizo- He visto como miras a mi hija-

-No...Señora López-

-Déjame terminar, he visto como la mira y he visto como ella te mira a ti. Ayer en el funeral ella no abrazo a nadie más que a ti y eso es algo muy difícil. Mi hija siempre ha sido muy reservada con sus sentimientos. Sebastian, me alegra que estés aquí y cuides de ella porque desde que dejo a Brittany no ha sido la misma, ella pensaba que irse a New York arreglaría las cosas pero no fue así, hasta que me llamo un día y me dijo que se había encontrado contigo. Después de meses de oírla triste al fin sentí que era feliz-

-Ella también trajo felicidad a mi vida, antes de encontrarme con ella mi vida era algo así como una rutina-

-Sebastian, si eres capaz de hacerlo, haz que cante otra vez-

Sebastian no entiendo ese instante hasta que la madre de Santana le explico que ella no había vuelto a cantar desde que termino la universidad.

Regresaron a New York un par de semanas después, Santana ya estaba un poco mejor, ella era fuerte así que siguió con tu vida. Sebastian aún estaba preocupado por Santana.

-Así que ya no quieres cantar- dijo Sebastian una noche en su departamento

-Te lo dijo. No, y no pienso hacerlo otra vez- dijo muy decidida

-¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?- pregunto Sebastian

-¿Ahora? Seb, son las 12 de la noche- él el tomo la mano y la jalo fuera del apartamento- Sebastian…

-No te vas a arrepentir-

Sebastian la llevo a la puerta de uno de los mejores teatros de Broadway

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Una de las ventajas de ser asquerosamente rico, es que puedes conseguir lugares como este para ti solo- Santana rio-Vamos a cantar

-No, Sebastian, no vamos a cantar- Santana dio me dio vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Santana- grito Sebastian- Te amo-

-¿Tu qué?-

Justo a ahí el tiempo de paro, Sebastian se quedó pasmado incapaz de decir otra cosa, Santana por su parte sabía exactamente que decir pero no era capaz de hacerlo, pasaron minutos interminables en los que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Hasta que Santana dijo…

-También te amo-

Sebastian sonrió y camino lentamente hacia ella, cuando la tuve enfrente la tomo del a cintura y la beso no como esos besos sin sentido que dio a lo largo de su vida en este él le entrego el alma. Besar a Sebastian fue exactamente lo que ella imaginaba. Cuando ese mágico beso termino, Sebastian la subió al escenario.

-¿Cantarías conmigo?- pregunto él dándole otro beso.

Y Santana volvió a cantar.

* * *

_**Gracias por abrir esto y tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. **_


End file.
